


To Sleep, To Dream

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: The first time Nia wakes up in the night beside Brainy, she sees he’s not asleep at all but looking at the ceiling, his gaze somewhere far away.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	To Sleep, To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I finally wrote something Dreamerdox that wasn’t sad! This was born from [Jesse’s tweet](https://twitter.com/jesserath/status/1238159952390303747?s=20) regarding Brainy’s sleep patterns.

The first time Nia wakes up in the night beside Brainy, she sees he’s not asleep at all but looking at the ceiling, his gaze somewhere far away.

“Brainy…?” She murmurs sleepily, yawning. He seems to come back to Earth and looks to her, slipping one arm around her as she snuggles close. “Can’t sleep?”

“I don’t actually require much sleep.” He explains, and Nia gets a sense that he thought she knew that and now he’s slightly embarrassed. “Thirty or so minutes; maybe an hour if I’m particularly weary. If it unsettles you, I can close my eyes…”

“No- it’s ok, I just didn’t realize. Man, only thirty minutes?” She rubs a hand lightly up and down his chest, hoping to soothe away any concern that he’s made a faux pas. “No wonder you’re the most productive person on the planet.”

“Having twelve thought tracks is also helpful.”

“Yeah, that would do it.” She rests her head on his shoulder and his fingertips brush her arm lightly.

“Sleep is very productive for you, though.” He muses. “Necessary for you to dream.”

“Mm… Do you? Dream?”

“Sometimes, on longer sleeps. Or when I have been rendered unconscious.” He adds the second part a little archly, like it’s unspeakably rude that anyone would render him unconscious. Nia can’t help but smile, kissing his cheek lightly. His expression immediately softens, then he’s gazing at her in the moonlight.

“Do you get bored though…? Just laying here? You don’t have to if it’s weird for you.”

He shifts her a little and leans in, his forehead touching hers lightly. “I am never bored with you, Nia.” 

She sees the smile in his eyes and bites her lower lip, feeling more than slightly smitten. “You sure?”

“I am very certain.” She feels his slight nod. “Lying here beside you is as good as any dream.”

“Look at you all romantic…” She murmurs, her lips meeting his. He kisses her back, holding her close, and when it breaks she smiles again. Maybe _she’s_ dreaming; if she is, it’s a good one.

“I can also get a large amount of work done even in this horizontal position.”

A laugh escapes her and she gives a nod. “And still practical.” She smooths his hair and gives him another tender kiss, letting her lips linger on his. “I like laying here with you, too.”


End file.
